


出轨游戏（12）

by gelles



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 伊万 - Freeform, 王耀 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelles/pseuds/gelles





	出轨游戏（12）

接上

事情不对头，始于海瑟薇冲王耀露出柴郡猫般的诡笑。她是位优雅的女士，而通常情况下优雅的女士，是不适合于那样俏皮的表情，即便那笑容让她看上去更具魅力，但那也实在是太不合规矩。

“怎么样？”海瑟薇说，她放下翘在膝头的腿，用指尖敲敲杯肚。“这里，我的新品。”

“什么？”王耀皱起眉头。

他猛地站起身，越过桌面，想捉住海瑟薇。可药效比他的想象来的更快更猛烈，王耀甚至来不及撤回，便一头栽向桌面，他挣扎着坐起来，软绵绵的腿和胳膊像面条一样使不上劲。

“还好吗？”斯科特在王耀眼前打了个响指。

好极了，舒适的眩晕让眼前的一切都变得漂浮，红绿黄各种缤纷的颜色在空气中水似的流淌，抓不住焦点却难以形容的愉快，这莫名其妙的幸福让人着迷贪恋。王耀盯住斯科特，他的面庞像万花筒里的神迹，发出频率奇异的白光。

“你给他加的什么？”面色不善，阿尔夺过桌上半杯残酒，伸出舌尖舔舔。

“你不可能尝出来。”海瑟薇接过酒杯，浅嘬小口。“都说了这是新品。”

“别咋咋呼呼的。”斯科特搡开阿尔，双手插到王耀的腋下，将他拖上沙发。

“你知道他值多少钱？”阿尔说。“把你和亚瑟加起来也不够，傻DIAO。”

“闭嘴，小傻蛋。”斯科特说，轻蔑的用食指点点阿尔鼻尖。“乖乖呆着要不然就滚出去哈麻，反正我已经没有耐性陪你们摆家家酒了。”

“哇哦，兄弟阋墙。”海瑟薇饮尽王耀剩余的半杯酒，像得到芭比娃娃的小女孩一样欢呼。 “我可爱死这戏码了。”她捧住面颊，笑嘻嘻的歪倒在沙发上。“若是我的兄弟在我刚死不久就搞我的女朋友，我一定会从坟墓里爬出来找他算账。”海瑟薇疯言疯语。“你知道，我最害怕的是你爱他胜过我。不，不，丹尼，我爱的是你。”她在空气中猛抓了一把。“多可笑啊，丹尼到死都不知道伊芙是个婊子。”

“我不会让你碰他。”阿尔说，他把目光从疯疯癫癫的海瑟薇身上收回来。

“傻小子。”斯科特说。“你不能真的把自己扔进这种关系，薄似纸的婚姻怎么能抵过浓如血的亲人。”

“我想这婚姻薄不薄不关你的事。”阿尔从衣兜里掏出手机。“管好你自己。”

“真伤人。”斯科特夸张的捂住心口。“可这也不是你说的算。”

“终归不会是你。”阿尔从耳边挪开手机，仰起头，充满不屑的蓝眼睛在背光处熠熠生辉。 “苏格兰杂种。”

“老爸说的没错。”斯科特不怒反笑，修剪整洁的指甲剐蹭泪痣。“别指望能喂熟野狼。”

“如果你说的喂养是指软禁我来要挟老妈离婚，那我将无比苟同。”

“心胸开阔些。”斯科特说。“你不能因为过去那点破事就对我恨之入骨。”

“尽量。”阿尔耸耸肩。“喂。”他皱着眉头提高音量，站起身去窗边找寻信号。斯科特吞下一大口杜松子酒，然后朝海瑟薇露出鼓励的笑容，他爱死这女人的才华横溢就像爱死这世界的光怪陆离。  
海瑟薇从茶几下面摸出针头，用唇语对斯科特念，我欠你的，两清。她踢掉跟鞋，赤脚往阿尔的方向走，女人步履蹒跚，但却始终能轻巧的像只刚成年小猫——吸过猫薄荷的那种。

“甜心。”海瑟薇停在阿尔身后，拍拍他的肩。“看我。”

她下手狠准快，几乎就是眨眼的功夫。阿尔猛地推开海瑟薇，握住颈侧，针头在那里留下罪恶的小孔，很快就会随着时间的移动而变得青紫。海瑟薇双眼清明，令人难以置信，是否前一秒还像摊烂泥似的糊在沙发垫上的瘾君子真的是她。

“如果你将毕生都献给药剂，就不会这么惊讶了。”海瑟薇温柔的用指尖滑过阿尔的面部轮廓。“现在睡吧，好孩子。”  
阿尔咬紧后槽牙，晃荡了两下。他想张张嘴，可半张脸都不受控制的发木发麻。

一秒，五秒……三十秒，他陷入混沌的漩涡。

“我还以为你会一起加到酒里。”斯科特说，他褪下王耀的腰带，撸起袖子勒住自己的胳膊。

“一开始我并不确定他能不能尝出来。”海瑟薇说。“不过现在看来，的确多余。”

“能用这把勺子吗？”斯科特溜达到厨房，随手从橱柜的抽屉里捞出柄银勺。

“真有眼光。”海瑟薇啧了声。“那是我太祖母留下来的，算起来，它可比你家宅子年头都长。”

“说实话，我并不希望你这么做。”海瑟薇说。“你戒禁三年，没必要重新把自己扔回沼泽。”

“可我是个直。”斯科特说。“不凭借药物我怎么能对一个货真价实的男人硬起来。”

“值吗？”海瑟薇走到斯科特身旁，收了勺子。

“超乎想象的值。”斯科特回答。

“那为何不让它再翻一番。”海瑟薇合住抽屉。

“什么？”

“上帝赐予了夏娃生育的天赋。”海瑟薇说。“为何我们不善加利用。”

“别开玩笑了。”斯科特说。“这一点意思都没有。”

“这可不是逗乐。”海瑟薇轻轻摇摇头，酒红色的卷发摆出好看的弧度。“我想要个孩子。”

“你疯了吗。”斯科特握紧拳头，绷的像张弓。“我的确说过分手之后，除了工作我们互不干涉，但你这样堂而皇之的与我讨论……”

“他英俊迷人又聪明富有，找遍世界精子银行也不可能……更何况你也说了，你需要捆住他。”海瑟薇扭头盯牢斯科特。“要我看，你这样才是真的愚蠢，靠药物你能坚持多久，一个月还是三个月？”

“那我又有什么好处。”

“把柄和无上限的筹码。”

“你也许高估血缘的价值了。”斯科特握住海瑟薇的下颏，恶狠狠的语调中混合着悲伤和少许期待。

“他是个亚洲人。”海瑟薇说。“就算他不在乎，他父亲也会在乎。”

第十三章

狂风呼啸而过，积雪堆在王耀的脚踝，他冷的牙齿打颤，僵硬的大拇指却始终停留在绿色键的上方，久久不落。他想打给伊万，但理智却竭尽所能的阻止。究竟该如何向对方解释这件事，王耀并不知道，至少现在他还无法承受伊万的离去。他闭上眼睛，任由手机滑落雪地，然后悄无声息的灭光。

“王耀。”伊万喊道，他裹着厚围巾从公寓里出来，喜悦之情溢于言表。

松开行李，王耀不由自主的哆嗦。他勉强翘起嘴角，在伊万铺天盖地的拥抱下，扯出一张虚伪的笑脸。

“你又瘦了一圈。”伊万说。“如果你留下和我一起过圣诞，我就会照顾好你。”

“你根本不过圣诞。”王耀把头埋进伊万的大衣前襟，他怦怦乱跳的心脏逐渐平稳下来。

“我很想你。”伊万说，他有些不好意思的摸摸鼻尖。“我曾经给你秘书打过电话，他说你明天才回来……。”

“现在已经是明天了。”王耀说。

“事情怎么样？”伊万拎起王耀的行李。“还顺利吗？”

“就那样。”王耀心神不宁的躲在阴影处，别伊万的视线，假装钻研起电梯里的装潢。

“哦，前两天，我姐姐的朋友生了小孩，我参加了洗礼。”伊万说。“那毛头小子拽住大主教的胡子不肯放手，在水盆里又哭又闹……”

“你似乎很喜欢孩子。”王耀盯住面前不停变化的数字显示屏。

“烦透了，我才不喜欢。”伊万说。“他们总是黏黏糊糊，还喜欢到处爬。”伊万停顿，望向王耀。“你怎么突然……你想要个孩子吗？”伊万啧舌，万分懊恼是自己引起糟糕的话题。

“不是。”王耀立刻矢口否认，他瞥了伊万眼，神色慌张。

“你知道。”伊万轻轻握住王耀的肩头，妥协道。“你要是真喜欢，我们也可以找个代孕妈妈，我可以说服我姐姐或者妹妹为我们捐献卵子。”

“哦。”王耀应了声，攥紧拳。

“如果有个像你我一样的孩子，也不错。”伊万用下巴抵住王耀的头顶，想尽力平复对方的不安。“他会是个漂亮的孩子，长着和你如出一辙的下巴。”

王耀彻底崩溃了。伊万温柔的亲吻他头顶，这成为了压垮他理智的最后一根稻草。这傻乎乎的俄国男孩显然还不知道自己经历了什么，他的笑容温和善良，像是能包容世间的一切。王耀畏惧，他瑟瑟发抖，像受伤的幼猫一样蜷进角落。

“怎么了。”伊万说，他低下头亲昵的抵住王耀的。

求求你，别再对我露出这样毫无防备的表情了，你这没脑子的傻大个。

“没什么。”王耀垂下眼睛。

“无论怎么样都好，我只是希望你高兴。”伊万再次亲吻王耀的发顶。“我猜你可能是因为长途飞行的缘故才如此沮丧，来吧，我们到家了。”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

王耀睡了整整八个小时，期间并不安稳，他迷迷糊糊的醒了三回。最后一次是被开门声弄醒的。他趿拉着床边大了好几码的拖鞋踱步到客厅，发现是伊万。怀里搂着纸袋，肩头落满了雪花。

“你干什么去了？”王耀问，伊万身上的寒气让他禁不住打了个寒颤。

“早餐。”伊万把东西一股脑堆到厨房流理台上，回头脱了大衣。“家里没剩什么。”

“你应该叫醒我。”王耀说。“我们可以一起去，反正我也正好该回家里一趟。”

“不能再多陪我一天？”伊万眨眨眼睛，颇具讨好的意味。“我们已经分开半个多月了，你就不想我吗。”

“嗯。”王耀发出鼻音，鼹鼠似的畏畏缩缩。

伊万撸起袖子，从橱柜里翻出电水壶。“绿茶是我随便买点，也不知道你习不习惯。”

“伊万，我……”王耀欲言又止。

“怎么了？”伊万从大纸袋里掏出奶油蛋糕。“看，百天纪念。”他微微倾斜，朝王耀展示装饰性涂层。

“我，想喝水。”王耀费力的吞下后半句，慢悠悠的走到伊万身边。伸手握玻璃杯的手不稳，因为碰到旁边的蜂蜜罐子，他着急去捉，反倒撒了半罐。

“抱歉。”王耀扶起玻璃罐，举起沾满蜂蜜的右手，转身走向流理台旁的水池。

“浪费食物，养蜂老爷爷会难过哦。”伊万从王耀身后截住他的手腕。

“嘶。”王耀猛地吸气。

伊万吐出舌尖从王耀手掌根由下向上的舔舐，缓慢而情色。伊万的鼻息打在王耀的掌心，暖得发痒，王耀用力挣了下手臂，想躲。

“嘘。”伊万从身后将王耀的另一只手按在水槽边缘，用嘴唇上附着的蜂蜜坏心眼的摩挲王耀的耳垂。

“脏。”王耀说。“别闹。”

“是这里吗？”伊万含住耳垂。“会帮你弄干净的。”

伊万耐心的吸吮着王耀的耳朵，左手拉开他的睡袍带子。“我每天都会想你，想着如何把你弄脏……”

“在床上，在门廊……”伊万握住王耀黏糊糊的右手，引导着他抚摸自己的锁骨和胸膛。“我还幻想过机场的卫生隔间……真可惜你没能给我这个机会……”伊万的食指绕着王耀的乳首打转。“我花了整个下午想象，如何把你抵在门上做，后进或者让你汗津津的抱住我……外面就是络绎不绝的旅客，我会极尽所能的操你，而你却只能像只小猫似的捂住嘴巴呜呜呜……”

“那时候你就会像现在这样红着脸。”在听到王耀不可抑止的喘息之后，伊万再一次心满意足的轻咬住他的脖颈。

“对不起。”王耀嗫喏，欲望和愧疚业火一般灼烤着他的心脏。

“永远不必和我抱歉。”伊万将王耀抱坐到流理台上，流连于他赤裸的皮肤。

“伊万。”王耀发出一声惊呼。

伊万握住王耀膝窝的手猛地向后拉，这动作迫使王耀仰躺。“无论你做了什么，我都想原谅你，我猜我这辈子都没办法真正的恨你。”

“真天真。”王耀笑起来，略带悲凉。

“我的大JB很天真。”伊万用牙齿咬下王耀的内裤边缘。“它一直只想着你。”

“这次我不想戴套。”伊万说，他用沾满蜂蜜的两指揉捻着王耀的约括肌。“你知道，我是干净的。”

“那你如何相信我？”王耀嘲讽的勾起嘴角。“小傻瓜。”

伊万用吻堵住王耀，然后进入。

他在王耀体内坚持了会，然后开始尝试缓慢操动。无论是肉体还是灵魂，分别数日的思念都让他对王耀的渴求达到新的峰值，他不明白这感情源起何处，却疯狂如发情的野兽。

“抱着我。”伊万说，他握住王耀缓缓撸动，攥取的同时不忘取悦。

“你知道你身后有堵墙。”王耀的五指扣住伊万的后脑。

“礼物？”伊万说，眼睛孩子一样笑眯起来。

可他接下来的举动可不像个孩子，伊万抱住王耀就近找了扇门。“用腿夹紧我。”

伊万猛烈的操，他的撞击让门后的挂物相互撞击成一片交响，王耀修剪整洁的指甲掐进伊万布满薄汗的肌肉。

在东升的红日下，王耀闭紧双眼，满目的血色或许成为某种该死的预兆。

++++++++++++++++++++++

霜花爬满玻璃，亚瑟几近崩溃，他站在窗边抽烟，看着鹅毛大雪疯了似的下落。

阿尔还在睡觉，沉而稳。羊绒毯严严实实裹着，迟钝了知觉。斯科特装模作样的用手背去试他额头的温度，然后转向亚瑟。“不烫。”

“嗯。”亚瑟应声，掐灭香烟。“你还是应该离开段时间，这小子醒了保不齐直接打爆你的头，你知道他枪法神准。”

“拳头也不错。”斯科特指指乌青的眼眶，朝亚瑟笑起来。

“我让你搞定王耀，不是搞到床上去，你他妈什么毛病？”亚瑟说。

“纠正错误，是海瑟薇搞的，我可连他毛都没碰。”斯科特拿起冰袋，耸耸肩。


End file.
